He is a criminal
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Blossom era la única que mantenía una relación oficial con un Rowdyruff Boy, y nadie en su familia estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión. Sin embargo, Blossom sabía que Brick no era como todos pensaban que era, y en lugar de demostrarles que era mucho mejor que el abusivo de su exnovio, prefería disfrutar del miedo de su familia al decir que sale con un criminal.
1. Primera parte

**RU** ; rated T. Historia dividida en TRES partes.

 **BASADO EN:** "Criminal" de Britney Spears.

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

.

"HE'S A LOSER, HE'S A BUM"

.

.

La manera en que la sociedad la definía y se refería a ella, era como la líder de las mejores heroínas que ha podido conocer el país, y hasta el mundo.

Crecer siendo admirada por la sociedad, con mucha presión debido a que era juzgada por todo el mundo, solo terminó haciendo que Blossom Utonium, cayera en una fuerte rabieta, que la llevó a mezclarse con gente _equivocada_.

Les contaré por qué.

La historia comienza con Blossom, de dieciocho años, estudiante de Leyes en la Universidad de Townsville, teniendo de las mejores notas, pero eso era algo normal, siempre ha estado en el cuadro de honor, todos esperaban que también pudiese graduarse con honores de la universidad. Era una chica muy capaz, inteligente, pero según su familia, no siempre tomaba las mejores decisiones, y aunque se lo dijeran, era demasiado terca como para cambiar de opinión. No lo haría nunca, menos si era un tercero quien le decía que debía cambiar algo.

Hace diez años, más o menos, que la familia Utonium pudo encajarse en los estándares _sociales y morales_ de lo que tener una familia significa: papá, mamá, hermanos y/o hermanos (como parte de un bonus). Si bien ella sabía que las familias _jamás_ iban a poder ser definidas por un patrón determinado, ahora tenía a alguien a quien llamar _mamá_ , y la verdad es que estaba agradecida de ello.

Sara Utonium llegó a casa de las chicas, y la relación madrastra-hijastras pasó a ser madre-hijas, inmediatamente. Sin incomodidades, sin regaños innecesarios… Simplemente, ellas dejaron que ella las educara con su toque femenino. El Profesor no hacía un mal trabajo como padre, sin embargo, a medida en que las chicas fueron creciendo y sus cuerpos cambiando, había cosas que él no podría decirles de forma tan certera como una mujer sí lo haría.

Al menos, eso sintieron ellas.

Una de esas cosas, fue el cambio físico que tuvieron; no hablo solo de los dedos y la fisonomía, sino también del desarrollo y surgimiento de _ciertas_ partes del cuerpo, además del inicio del ciclo menstrual. La educación sexual jamás se les fue negada por parte de su madre, teniendo tiempo de sobra cuando se trataba de guiar a las tres súper-heroínas en un estilo de vida sano y sin riesgos.

Claro, nunca estuvo en planes del señor y la señora Utonium que Blossom fuese a estar enredada bajo los encantos de quien, en algún momento, fue enemigo jurado de las Powerpuff Girls, el líder de la banda de _villanos_ , los Rowdyruff Boys: Brick.

Brick estaba, por lejos, de ser el prototipo de chico que le gustaba a Blossom, pero aun así, había sido el único capaz de romper las barreras internas de ella, además de hacerla comportarse como nunca pensó hacerlo. Quiero aclarar, que Blossom también fue capaz de adentrarse profundamente en los pensamientos de Brick, entendiendo sus aspiraciones –él entendía las de ella– y también, generando un cambio "positivo" en el chico.

–Me voy a clases.

Mientras decía eso, tomaba su chaqueta marrón, la colocaba sobre su cuerpo, luego su mochila. En su hogar, solo estaba su padre, ya que sus hermanas tenían clases a primera hora, y ella partía las clases, de los lunes, a la segunda hora, a las diez de la mañana.

–Yo también debo salir –dijo su padre, saliendo de la cocina y acercándose al perchero, donde colgaba su abrigo negro–. Pasaré a dejarte.

La chica asintió y salió de la casa, esperando a que su padre sacara el auto del garaje.

Se subió en el asiento del copiloto, ajustó su cinturón y esperó a que arrancara el motor. El silencio debido a la falta de conversación estaba siendo reemplazado por la transmisión radial que solía escuchar el Profesor, donde informaban del tráfico vehicular antes de pasar a la música, sus favoritos clásicos de los 80's.

–Dime, Blossom –dijo el Profesor–, ¿tienes algún examen hoy?

–No, ninguno –suspiró–. Afortunadamente, termino la semana sin exámenes ni ensayos.

–Qué alivio me da –rio un poco–. Significa que este viernes lo pasaremos en familia, tus hermanas tampoco tienen pendientes. Qué alegría…

–De hecho –interrumpió–, quería decirte, papá, que hoy llegaré a la hora de la cena, no antes.

Y la sonrisa en el rostro del Profesor, se borró. Quería mantenerse sereno, pero le era un tanto difícil, ya que conocía a la perfección la razón por la que su hija llegaría tarde.

–¿Te verás con él? –preguntó, con la mirada fija en el camino.

–Sí –respondió–, y me gustaría que lo llamaras por su nombre. Tiene uno, y es Brick, _mi novio_.

–Disculpa –apretó sus labios–, no quise ofenderte.

Blossom no respondió, sino que prefirió mantener la mirada fija en la ventana, admirando la urbanización. El Profesor estaba un poco incómodo y se sentía un poco culpable.

–¿Necesitas dinero?

–No, gracias –respondió, pero estaba calmada–. No es necesario.

–Blossom –volvió a decir–, no pretendí ofenderte, en serio… Solo me preocupo por tu seguridad.

–A Brick y a sus hermanos les pateamos el trasero muchas veces cuando éramos niñas, si ahora él quisiera atacarme, lo habría hecho, y te aseguro que me hubiese defendido.

–No lo dudo –sonrió.

–Entonces ¿por qué dudas ahora? Es mi novio, papá, debería alegrarte saber que tengo novio, que estoy siendo una chica común y corriente. ¿Por qué tienes que tener cierta desconfianza?

–Es preocupación…

–Si hubiera seguido saliendo con Dexter, estoy segura de que no estarías tan preocupado.

El tema de conversación murió en ese instante. Blossom solía ponerse muy densa cuando recordaba a su exnovio. Y ocurría porque, precisamente, gracias a que Dexter era un chico prodigio, con presencia en el cuadro de honor de la preparatoria a una edad muy corta, y ahora desarrollando y trabando en estudios para una prestigiosa universidad a nivel mundial; todos tenían cierta maldita tendencia a comparar a Brick con Dexter.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo, sin embargo, nadie se detenía a preguntarse por qué fue que ella y Dexter terminaron su relación de casi dos años.

No, nadie se hacía esa maldita pregunta. Sin embargo, siendo sinceros, si ella daba la respuesta, no le creerían.

Les parecería absurdo imaginar a Dexter como un chico abusivo. Sí, abusivo.

–Adiós, papá.

–Ten un buen día, hija.

Se bajó del auto, le sonrió a su padre y se adentró en la universidad.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y trató de apresurar el paso hasta la facultad y, con ello, su salón. El día ya no había empezado de muy buena manera.

.

.

.

Los Rowdyruff Boys eran conocidos por ser unos pequeños vándalos, y con el pasar de los años, las que parecían ser _travesuras_ de carácter grave –porque travesuras, en sí, no eran–, fueron cambiando de temática y hasta de ideología.

Blossom aguardaba, pacientemente, a escuchar el motor de una motocicleta, a las afueras de su universidad. Se dio cuenta de que su conjunto de ropa no parecía ser el más adecuado, considerando el lugar que visitaría, y también el transporte. Luego de un par de segundos, la preocupación se iba, en verdad no importaba.

Solo le importaba contar con la compañía de su novio.

Hasta que en la esquina fue posible divisarlo, vestido completamente de negro, como hacía siempre que iba a esos lados, ya que lo tenía _prohibido_. Rápidamente, Brick le extendió el casco a Blossom, quien se lo colocó, subió a la moto, abrazó el torso del pelirrojo –que dejaba ver un poco su cabellera, ya que el casco no iba a cubrirla toda– y este último emprendió marcha.

Blossom pasaba todo el viaje en motocicleta con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de Brick, esperando hasta que él frenara y apagara el motor. No iba a admitirlo, pero le tenía cierto miedo a los viajes en ese tipo de transporte.

Hasta que llegaban al barrio por donde vivía el chico y sus hermanos. Brick se detenía en un edificio rojo de cuatro pisos, en ese momento, Blossom descendía de la motocicleta mientras que el chico iba a guardarla en el estacionamiento común del edificio. Ella no iba a decirlo, ya que no lo quería ofender, pero ese estacionamiento era como un ganado, estaban los pequeños autos de los residentes, la vieja moto de Brick, encerrados en una especie de jaula, solo asegurada por un candado.

–Sigo sin entender cuál es la seguridad para sus coches –dijo, quitándose el casco y arreglando su cabello.

Brick se había quitado el suyo y echaba su largo cabello rojizo hacia atrás. Caminaba hacia su novia, sonriendo y balanceando el casco con su mano.

–Si llegamos a escuchar alguna alarma, con mis hermanos salimos y pateamos el trasero del delincuente –respondió.

–Qué curioso que tú digas algo como eso.

Y Brick no pudo resistir más, se agachó, ya que le sacaba un poco de altura, y besó los labios de la chica, sintiendo y saboreando el bálsamo labial de cereza, el mismo que él le había regalado hace un par de semanas atrás. Blossom, como siempre, recibió y correspondió el beso del chico.

–Mejor entremos, mis hermanos no están, por lo que podremos hablar con mayor tranquilidad.

–Sí, Brick, _hablar_.

La miró, arqueando las cejas, estupefacto, mientras que la chica solo sonreía, haciéndole la inocente, y se le adelantaba, adentrándose al edificio. Vivían en el tercer piso, por lo que tuvieron que subir escaleras.

–Bloss, ¿quieres hacer _eso_? –preguntaba el chico, pero ella no respondía, solo reía–. Por favor, dime…

–Lo voy a pensar.

–Pero ¡lo sugeriste!

–Puedo cambiar de opinión.

Brick sonreía, apretando un poco sus labios, siguiéndole el paso a la chica que parecía dar brinquitos por cada peldaño que subía.

Hasta que estuvieron frente a esa puerta de madera con el número 3B en la puerta. Blossom se hizo a un lado y esperó a que Brick abriera la puerta. Entró primero, como siempre hacía, y observó que aquel humilde departamento estaba ordenado, algo increíble, pero bastante usual en esos tres chicos.

–¿Un té? Hace frío –ofreció Brick.

–Sí, por favor.

Blossom dejó el casco de la motocicleta en el espacio que había entre el sofá y la muralla del ventanal.

La vivienda no era muy grande, pero era lo bastante para ellos, pues al menos contaban con tres habitaciones, un baño y cocina. El living-comedor era del tamaño necesario para ellos: una mesa con cuatro sillas, un sofá y un puf. ¿Para qué necesitan más? Blossom era la única visita que ellos recibían.

Y créanme, adoraban tenerla en casa, sobre todo Brick.

–Brick –llamó ella, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

–Dime –respondió desde la cocina.

–¿Por qué no nos besamos hasta que hierva el agua?

Sonrió al escuchar los pasos del chico, y más cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, para después tenerlo, _sobre_ ella.

* * *

Okay, gente, sé que pueden tener muchas dudas, pero como lo dije en el último fanfic que escribí de los azules, el primer capítulo es introductorio, todo se desarrollará en las otras dos partes.

Espero les haya gustado o interesado.

Muchas gracias por leer.

 **¿Review?**

Hasta la próxima, xx.-


	2. Segunda parte

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

.

"A VILLIAN OF THE DEVIL'S LAW"

.

.

–Sí, viejo, el único problema que tiene tu auto, es que estos cables estaban desconectados. ¿Sabes si alguien quiere intentar matarte? Eso no ocurre así como así, hay intervención humana.

–Posiblemente mi ex-esposa –dijo el hombre con vello hasta en la papada pero no en la cabeza–. De todos modos, es un alivio saber que no es nada grave –sonrió.

–Listo –dijo Butch, bajando la tapa y secando un poco el aceite que le hubo salpicado al rostro–, puede irse.

–¿Y el costo? –preguntó el hombre.

–¿Por qué le cobraríamos por eso? –insistió el chico–. Usted tranquilo, váyase feliz a poner una orden de alejamiento a su ex-esposa.

–Butch –llamó Brick–, ¿al final qué le sucede al auto del viejo?

–Su ex desconectó unas cosas, nada profundo –respondió Butch–, en serio, tranquilo, todo está bien.

–¿Dónde es que puedo dejarles, aunque sea, una propina? Después de todo, es trabajo –insistía el hombre.

–Se lo agradecemos, y si bien no es necesario y si está seguro, puede ir allá, con el chico rubio. Él es el que se encarga de las finanzas.

El hombre asintió satisfecho, y fue a encontrarse con Boomer, que terminaba de limpiarse las manos con un paño blanco y amarraba la chaqueta gris en su cintura, quedándose, al igual que sus hermanos, solo con la camiseta negra sin mangas que utilizaban para trabajar.

–Tienes cara de preocupado –dijo Butch, recibiendo el paño que le extendía Brick–, ¿sucedió algo?

–No en realidad –respondió Brick, se encogió de hombros–, solo que no logré conseguir las latas necesarias para hoy.

–¿Ah no? –Brick negó–. Entonces deja ver si puedo contactar a Mitchelson, de seguro nos puede ayudar, al menos por esta vez.

–¿Te puedes encargar de eso? –Butch asintió–. Genial, recuerda que son siete negras…

–Siete negras, cinco blancas y cuatro rojas –interrumpió Butch, enumerando con sus dedos–, lo sé, lo sé.

Brick asintió y sonrió gustoso a su hermano, mientras este se alejaba para ir junto a Boomer y pedirle el teléfono. Estaba teniendo unas grandes ganas de encender un cigarrillo, pero no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, podría generar una explosión indeseable en su taller mecánico, que a él y a sus hermanos les costó levantar y ganar clientela. No iba a exponerse a ese riesgo.

Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su novia.

 **Brick** – 03:46pm

"Bloss, recuerda que hoy saldré con mis hermanos, por lo que no podremos vernos antes de que te vayas a tu glamurosa cena familiar. Da por hecho, eso sí, que iré a verte en la noche. Atenta a tu ventana"

.

.

.

Blossom leyó el mensaje y respondió solo con emojis de afirmación y un par de corazones, debido a que, en ese momento, estaba en clases. Ahora ya en casa, pensó en enviarle un mensaje de voz.

 **Blossom** – 05:57pm

 _Nota de voz_ : "Recuerda que, cuando vengas, probablemente siga habiendo gente en casa, suelen terminar las cenas glamurosas, como tú dices, aquí, bebiendo un poco de vino y compartiendo sus conocimientos entre sí. Mándame un mensaje, ¿okay? Que ni se te ocurra tirar piedras a la ventana."

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, aún estaba con la bata que se colocaba después de ducharse y tenía una toalla envuelta en el cabello. Sentada frente al tocador que estaba en su habitación, dejó el celular sobre él mientras lo conectaba para que se cargara. Tomó una crema y la esparció por su rostro, masajeando zonas como los pómulos y la nariz.

–¿Mandándole mensajes a tu noviecito?

Por el reflejo del espejo, vio a Buttercup, subiéndose el vestido verde que había escogido para la cena. Aquella tendencia de tener vestidos del mismo modelo pero con sus colores característicos se les había hecho casi una costumbre difícil de cambiar. La diferencia de los vestidos que usarían esta vez, es que eran colores más oscuros, ya no el verde lima ni celeste ni rosa, sino que verde oscuro, azul y, para ella, rojo. Blossom sonreía al recordar cómo las convenció de dejar los colores infantiles…

–Sí –respondió la pelirroja–, exactamente.

–¿Piensas invitarlo a la cena? –bromeó la chica, sin embargo, Blossom sabía que detrás de esa broma, se escondían otras intenciones.

–Tenía pensando hacerlo, pero la toxicidad no es buena en ningún ámbito, ¿no crees? No quiero que Brick se contamine de ideas erróneas –respondió, evitando a toda costa, ponerse a reír.

–Creí que tú ya habías superado la etapa en la que te derretías por los chicos malos –dijo Buttercup, acercándose a ella para que le ayudara con el cierre.

–¿De qué hablas? No me gusta porque sea un _chico malo_ –subió el cierre del vestido y se puso de pie, dejando que su hermana tuviera su turno en el tocador, mientras se vestía.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó, esta vez, Bubbles, haciendo ingreso a la habitación, ya estando completamente vestida, peinada y algo maquillada–. ¿Por qué sales con él?

–Tengo mis motivos –se encogió de hombros.

–¿Salir con un miembro de esa bandita de criminales? –insistió Bubbles–. Siempre creí que eras la que tenía más cerebro, Blossom.

–¿Cuál es el problema que yo tenga una relación con Brick? –preguntó Blossom, quitándose la bata y procediendo a colocarse el sostén–. De todos modos, soy yo quien lo besa y… todo.

–Blossom –dijo Buttercup, dejando el delineador sobre la mesa–, somos tus hermanas –se volteó hacia ella–, entiendo que hace un tiempo estábamos muy interesadas en ellos, atravesamos la fase de tener como chico ideal al _chico malo_.

–Pero nunca llegamos a intercambiar palabras con ellos ni nada –dijo Bubbles, Blossom se colocaba el vestido y esperaba que su hermana le subiera el cierre–, tú sí lo hiciste. Empezaste a hablar con él cuando seguías saliendo con Dexter.

–Te pediría –dijo Blossom en un tono de voz bajo y algo entrecortado– que no lo menciones de nuevo. Lo que menos quiero, es recordar la relación que tuve con… _él_.

Para ambas chicas, siempre ha significado un gran enigma el cómo Blossom se tensaba completamente al hablar de Dexter, pero aunque le preguntaran, evadía el tema y simplemente pedía que cambiaran el tema de conversación y no lo volvieran a nombrar.

–Lo siento –dijo Bubbles–, no quise incomodarte.

–Está bien –quitó la toalla de su cabello y terminó de secarlo–, no hay cuidado con eso.

–Quiero saber algo, Bloss –dijo Buttercup, poniéndose de pie para que Bubbles se sentara y así, pudiera delinear sus ojos–, ¿por qué Brick? ¿Qué tiene él?

Blossom caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación que tenían en común, aún solo con sus pantuflas, con las toallas en sus manos, miró a sus hermanas, sonrió y respondió:

–Porque es un verdadero hombre. No tienen que estar de acuerdo con mi relación, pero sí respetarla.

Dicho eso, salió de la habitación, dejando a sus hermanas perplejas, y, por qué no decirlo, algo cabreadas.

.

.

.

 _Cúbranse, no hagan ruido, sean delicados con el dibujo_.

Eras eran sus pensamientos cuando salían, ya de noche, por los oscuros callejones de Townsville, con dirección al tren subterráneo para poder _grafitear_ en las ventilaciones.

Vestidos completamente de negro, cubriendo sus rostros con un pañuelo de sus colores respectivos, solo hasta las narices, para evitar inhalar parte de los espray. No necesitaban tanta seguridad, ya que seguían manteniendo cierta destreza con sus súper-poderes, así que si caían, solo debían levitar.

Pero, vamos, no iban a caerse.

–¿Cuál era la frase de esta vez? –preguntó Boomer, terminando de ajustar su pañuelo, saltando desde la acera a la ventilación del metro, cayendo sobre los rieles mismos.

– _MUÉVETE Y ESCUCHA TUS CADENAS_ –recitó Butch–. Es una frase más acotada de lo dicho por la señora Luxemburg.

–De acuerdo –dijo Boomer–, entonces no tardemos más. Las patrullas ya empezaron a hacer sus rondas.

–¿Será que algún idiota asaltó el banco de nuevo? –preguntó Brick, sacándose la mochila y extrayendo las latas, mientras que Boomer se apresuraba para dibujar el bosquejo.

–Es posible –dice Butch, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, apegándose de espalda a la pared que corresponde a la acera y levitando un poco–, solo se escuchan las sirenas, pero no hay rastro de que puedan estar cerca.

–Las sirenas de los policías –dice Boomer, chasqueando la lengua–, son demasiado ruidosas. Terminé.

–Genial, ¡Butch! Vuelve –ordenó Brick, a lo que Butch hizo caso–. Ya, chicos, tomen sus latas y empiecen a pintar. Las letras serán negras, el fondo blanco y los retoques para el realce serán rojos.

–Menos _blah-blah_ y más acción, Brick –dijo Butch, palpando la espalda de su hermano.

–No nos demoremos –habló Boomer, agitando la lata–, recuerda que tienes que ir a ver a Bloss.

Brick no pudo evitar sonreír. Agradecía que sus hermanos estuvieran interesados en ayudarlo, lo más que podían, con su relación.

.

.

.

Brick, Boomer y Butch, sí, trabajaban en un taller mecánico, ese que con arduas horas de estudio y sacrificio en trabajos previos –limpiadores de centros comerciales, camareros, entre otros– lograron levantar, ganar confianza de clientes _leales_ , y el desprecio de aquellos delincuentes que solo buscaban hacerse del dinero fácilmente.

Sí, ellos habían sido criminales previamente, pero eso no era algo que estuvieran dispuestos a hacer ahora, no de nuevo. Por ello, cada vez que un hombre con aires de ser un mafioso y líder de alguna nueva banda de villanos –ya que, a pesar de la condecoración de las Powerpuff Girls como de las mejores heroínas del mundo, y sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, podrían ser atrapados por ellas, seguían surgiendo bandas de criminales, aunque siempre con esa índole de mafiosos– hacía aparición en el taller mecánico y ofrecía una gran cantidad de dinero por adulterar el auto, ya sea manipulando el velocímetro, como también instalar las armas, se debían rehusar, diciendo que no tenían conocimiento de cómo se hacía.

Una mentira de las más grandes, claro que sabían, pero ya no querían dedicarse a eso.

Cuando Blossom los fue conociendo, debe admitir que ellos cambiaron un tanto la perspectiva que tenía de ellos… radicalmente.

Y ahora bien, estaba bajándose del autobús y se encaminaba al taller, que siempre tenía sus puertas abiertas, dispuestas a recibir a quienes necesitaran alguna ayuda, y buscaba con la mirada a aquel pelirrojo que amarraba su cabello en un bollo, dejando que algún que otro mechón cayera por su frente, pero solo pudo ver a Butch, que también amarraba su cabello como Brick, salvo que su cabellera no solo se diferenciaba por la tonalidad, además, tenía menos cabello que amarrar y no se le escapaba ningún mechón.

–Es la caja de aceite –dijo Butch, al cliente, que suspiró, aparentemente aliviado–, ¿para cuándo necesita que esté listo? Porque podríamos entregárselo mañana, a eso del mediodía.

–¡Perfecto! –exclamó el hombre, sobresaltando un poco a la chica y también, por qué no decirlo, a Butch–. Entonces lo vengo a buscar mañana.

–De acuerdo –señaló a Boomer–, vaya con mi hermano, él le puede entregar una tarjeta con nuestros números de contacto por si tiene cualquier duda, y él es el que va a decirle cuánto sale el trabajo.

–Okay, muchas gracias, Butch.

El aludido sonrió, pero no quiso hacerlo evidente, así que cubrió su boca mientras se daba vuelta. Blossom sabía lo feliz que se sentían los chicos, cada vez que los llamaban por sus nombres propios. Se sentían como unos ciudadanos más, no como unas escorias de las cuales debían escapar.

–¿Todo bien? –dijo Blossom, a modo de saludo, haciendo que Butch se volteara rápidamente a verla.

–¡Hola! –sonrió el chico, acercándosele–. ¿Saliste más temprano?

–Sí –respondió, antes de extenderle una bolsa–, les traje algo de comida, porque estoy segura de que no han comido, a pesar de que ya son las cuatro de la tarde.

Butch no respondió, sabía que no era algo sensato desmentir algo que, Blossom, ya sabía con anterioridad. Tenían unos desórdenes alimenticios tremendos, debido a que no se sentían capaces de dejar el taller, por miedo a perder algún cliente. Solo recibió la bolsa, con una timidez más ligada a la vergüenza.

–Gracias –dijo, a regañadientes, luego le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara a la división, en donde tenían una mesa, tomaban sus descansos, comían, sacaban algunas cuentas. Ese era el lugar favorito de Blossom para estudiar–, ¿vamos?

Ella asintió y siguió al chico, que solo la dejó en la puerta de entrada de dicha división, mientras él iba al baño, que estaba escondido entre las divisiones de los neumáticos y las repisas de los aceites.

Butch le había devuelto la bolsa –ni modo que entrara con la comida al baño– y ella la dejó sobre la mesa. Por la ventana, vio que Boomer ya se despedía del hombre y corría hasta la caseta, saludándola por la ventana y sonriéndole cuando ella le enseñó la bolsa de la comida.

Sabía que Brick no estaba, esta es la hora en la que se juntaba con los proveedores de las mercancías del taller, por lo que si quería verlo, debía esperar hasta, más o menos, las cinco y media de la tarde.

Butch llegó primero, con sus manos lavadas y frotándolas entre sí.

–Es el colmo, les he dicho que deben comer, ¿no? Hasta les había hecho un plan de comidas –regañó la chica, Butch se estaba lamentando ser el único en la caseta, con ella–. Para la próxima, los voy a congelar.

–Oye, no abuses, _princesa de Hielo_ –dijo Butch, tomando asiento, donde Blossom le indicaba–. ¿Cuánto te debemos por el almuerzo?

–Una taza de café con galletas de vainilla –Butch la miró, incrédulo–. Por favor, solo come, ¿ya? No pienso cobrarte, y si me quieres pagar, pues ya te dije lo que pido a cambio.

Boomer hizo ingreso, y Blossom le extendió la bandeja con comida que había traído para él.

–¿Esta comida la hiciste tú? –bromeó el rubio.

–No, la hizo Bubbles –respondió Blossom.

–No me hace ninguna gracia tu broma –espetó Boomer, haciéndose el ofendido–. Si de verdad la hubiese hecho tu hermanita, dime ¿dónde están las mariposas y las flores y todas esas cosas cursis que le gustan?

–¡Solo come! –reía la chica–. Sabes muy bien que la compré.

–Le quitas la diversión al almuerzo –afirmó Butch–. Pero bueno, gracias por la comida.

Mientras los chicos comían, Blossom les había asegurado que estaría atenta por si algún cliente llegaba. Mecía la cabeza al ritmo de la música, haciendo que sus aretes largos chocaran algunas veces con su rostro, golpeteaba su dedo índice con el borde del libro, mientras alzaba la mirada ante el más mínimo movimiento que detectaba en el taller.

–Oye, Bloss –dijo Butch, limpiando su boca con una servilleta–, ¿Buttercup sigue siendo una chica apasionada por los juegos con pelota?

–¿Sigues interesado en mi hermana?

–Claro –admitió, sin más–, solo quiero saber eso, así podría topármela por _casualidad_ en algún parque, ya sabes.

–Sí, le siguen interesando, pero… –suspiró y miró al chico– lamento decirte que mis hermanas no piensan como yo. Insisten con eso de que no están interesadas en un _chico malo_ y que ustedes son de lo peor.

–¿Sigue saliendo con…?

–¿Johnny? –interrumpió la pelirroja–. Sí, siguen saliendo. Al parecer le siguen apasionando los chicos que andan en patineta.

–Rayos –suspiró el chico–, qué vida la mía.

–No te desalientes antes de tiempo –dijo Blossom–, aún tienes oportunidad.

–Ya no tiene caso –respondió, esta vez, Boomer–. Para tus hermanas, nosotros seguimos siendo criminales… Dios, hasta creen que este –señaló a Butch con el pulga– es mujeriego, cuando lo único que hace es babear por Buttercup.

–Mis hermanas no son capaces de creer en ustedes, ni siquiera creen en la historia que les conté, sobre cómo conocí a Brick… y posteriormente cómo ustedes me ayudaron _ese_ maldito día.

–No es necesario que lo recuerdes –se apresuró en decir Boomer–, sabemos que puede ser muy difícil para ti.

No necesitó decir nada más, simplemente les sonrió a sus dos cuñados.

"Si tan solo se dieran cuenta, chicas, de que ellos no son más que chicos que han sabido jugar sus cartas para ir ganándole partidas a la vida", pensó Blossom.

.

.

.

Hace un año y medio atrás…

Una Blossom de dieciséis años, acudía a la llamada del alcalde, en la que denunciaba que el banco estaba siendo robado por unos antisociales que no habían podido ser identificados.

En una primera instancia, ella y sus hermanas pensaron que se trataba de la banda de los Rowdyruff Boys, de hecho, planearon dividirse por los sectores aledaños y así lograr atraparlos. Cuando los encontraran, enviarían un destello de luz, indicando su posición.

Blossom volaba lo más rápido que podía, tratando de que ningún detalle se le escapara, a tal nivel que ya había dejado de preocuparse por su falda y lo que podía verse de ella, tampoco se dio cuenta de que el chaleco blanco que había amarrado a su cintura, con el que buscaba cubrirse los brazos, se había volado. Recorría los callejones, suponiendo que se habían escabullido por ellos, cuando se da cuenta del paradero de los chicos, teniendo, Brick y Butch, a un hombre arrinconado y contra la pared, mientras que Boomer sostenía la cartera de la anciana junto a él.

–No puede ser –dijo antes de descender rápidamente, llamando la atención de los chicos, el hombre y la anciana, que sonrió al verla–. ¡Suelten a ese hombre y tú, suelta la cartera de la señora!

–¡Sí! ¡Háganle caso! ¡Es una de las Powerpuff Girls, así que me tienen que soltar! –decía el hombre, rasguñando, lo más que podía, los brazos de Brick y Butch, que lo mantenían en el aire.

–No pienso dejarlo ir –dijo Brick–, y me importa una mierda lo que tú me digas.

–¡Déjalo ir! –insistía, iba a gritarle a Boomer, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él le devolvía la cartera a la señora y ella le sonreía haciendo unas reverencias–. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

–¡Blossom! –dijo el hombre–. ¡E-Estos chicos intentaron asaltar a la señora! ¡Yo solo la quise defender!

–Butch –dijo Brick, dejando de tomar al hombre, concediendo que su hermano tomara al hombre por el cuello de su camiseta y lo alzara aún más, provocando ciertos gritos en el hombre–, mantenlo ahí, ¿vale? Quiero ver si es capaz de repetir aquella versión para que esta tonta le crea.

–¡No vengas a insultarme! –pidió la chica–. Señora –le habló, pero la mujer estaba tras Boomer, siendo protegida por él, mientras este observaba con repudio al hombre que Butch sostenía–, ¿estos chicos le hicieron algún daño?

Brick bufó, Butch negó con la cabeza, Boomer fue el único que no apartaba la vista del hombre.

–Ese hombre –señaló la señora– quiso robar mi bolso. Grité por ayuda y llegaron estos jóvenes a ayudarme.

Blossom parpadeó un par de veces, completamente perpleja.

–¿Ellos la ayudaron? –preguntó Blossom, a lo que la canosa anciana asintió, mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre su bastón.

–Para que te des cuenta –dijo Brick– que sabemos distinguir el vandalismo. Este tipo, debería ir a la comisaría, para que le adjunten un crimen más a sus expedientes –rio irónicamente–, porque eso es lo único que la justicia sabe hacer. Van a dejarlo libre en un día.

–Horas, Brick, los dejan libres en un par de horas –corrigió Boomer.

–¿Deberíamos golpearlo antes de llevarlo a la comisaría? ¿O esperamos a que salga para darle su merecido? –preguntó Butch, mirando de reojo a una sorprendida Blossom, chasqueó la lengua–. Ah, la súper-heroína sigue aquí.

–En ese caso –dijo Brick–, deberíamos dejar que ella se encargue del ladrón. Antes, eso sí, asegurémonos que la señora se vaya en paz.

–¿No se quieren encargar de eso? –preguntó Blossom–. Después de todos, son testigos y… la defendieron.

–¿A qué te saben esas palabras? –Brick arqueó una ceja.

–Vinagre, o algo parecido a la leche agria –admitió la pelirroja–. Estoy en una misión ahora, por lo que, como líder de las Powerpuff Girls quiero…

–¡Butch! –interrumpió Brick a Blossom–. Baja a este pobre diablo, lo amarraremos al poste de luz. Señora, ¿puede llamar a la policía? De esa manera puede poner la denuncia y esperar a ver si la justicia hace algo por usted.

–De acuerdo –respondió la anciana–, eso haré, jóvenes. Aunque quiero agradecerles de alguna manera.

–La mejor forma en la que nos puede agradecer –dijo Brick–, es decir que no recuerda quiénes la salvaron.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la mujer, mientras Butch seguía forcejeando con el hombre que insistía en escapar–. El resto de la ciudad…

–Por favor –dijo Boomer, sonriéndole y encogiéndose de hombros–, no diga que fuimos nosotros. Brick miró a Blossom, que seguía en silencio y luego a la mujer.

–Diga que fue Blossom quien la salvó –eso llamó la atención de la chica–, eso será más creíble.

–No me tienes que incluir… –dijo Blossom, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo.

–De hecho, es el escenario perfecto –dio un par de pasos hacia ella–, tienes marcas de forcejeo en tus brazos –arqueó una ceja cuando ella trató de ocultarlos tras su espalda–, podrías decir que fue por atrapar al ladrón.

Blossom no dijo nada, menos cuando se dio cuenta de que los tres Rowdyruff Boys la miraban con extrañeza, en tanto la señora la miraba preocupada.

–Bien –dijo Blossom–, si eso los deja tranquilos –relamió sus labios y caminó hasta la anciana, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de ella–. Pero déjenlo amarrado, ¿de acuerdo?

No respondieron, pero Butch bajó al hombre, tirándolo al piso, mientras que Boomer sacaba una cuerda de su bolsillo, la que siempre llevaba pensando que podría serle útil para alguna cosa.

–Una cadena sería más útil –comentó el rubio–, pero bueno, nunca se está preparado al cien por ciento.

Los chicos terminaron de atar al hombre, y dos de ellos emprendieron el vuelo cuando escucharon las sirenas de la policía. Brick esperó un poco, miró a la pelirroja, pero su vista estaba clavada en los brazos de la chica, esta se daba cuenta y la ponía muy incómoda.

–Hasta pronto –dijo Brick, emprendiendo el vuelo.

Blossom había sentido que la mirada del chico había sido bastante penetrante, y lo peor, es que se había fijado en unas marcas que se preocupaba por mantener ocultas todo el había sentido que había comprobado algo: el cuerpo de las Powerpuff Girls sí puede ser frágil. Y no podía negar, que le había picado una curiosidad enorme por saber quién había marcado así el cuerpo de Blossom.

* * *

[La frase original, de la grafiteada por los chicos, es: "Quien no se mueve, no siente las cadenas", por Rosa Luxemburg]

 **Respondiendo review(s):**

 **Esme-Joycy09:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **anahdezfdez88:** (¿Lo escribí bien?) A ti ya te respondí... Je, ¿ves? Cumplí los límites establecidos.

 **Reading Pixie** : ¡Me alegro de que te guste! Gracias por leer.

.

.

La **última parte** de esta historia será publicada el 29 de agosto, espero no tardar más de eso, pero volví a la universidad y nos están bombardeando con los deberes (ensayos, discusiones, pruebas, textos, textos y más textos...), y no pienso dejar mis estudios de lado. Prometo cumplir, ¿sí? Gracias por entender.


	3. Última parte

**ÚLTIMA PARTE**

.

"I JUST CAN'T DENY; LOVE THE GUY"

.

.

Después de ese día, en el que Brick había notado los moretones en los brazos de Blossom, cuando llegaron a esa casa que levantaron, como mero refugio del frío, Brick estuvo haciendo rebotar una pelota de tenis que encontró en el basurero, en el piso, viendo cómo caía y rebotaba hasta su mano.

–¡Compré verduras! –dijo Boomer, cuando cruzó la puerta de madera–. Podremos tener una buena cena hoy.

–Qué alegría –comentó Butch, que estaba sentado en el piso, de piernas cruzadas y con una vieja radio entre sus manos, en donde trataba de sintonizar la emisora de las noticias de Townsville–, tendremos algo más que comer.

Pero Brick no compartía la misma alegría que sus hermanos por tener un plato de comida, diferente al que estaban acostumbrados –sobras de algún restaurante–, solo de recordar los brazos de la insufrible pelirroja de las "Súper Tontas", se le revolvía el estómago, como si en él estuviera surgiendo alguna maldita bacteria.

Butch y Boomer se dieron cuenta de ello, y de cómo parecía que aplicaba cada vez más fuerza cuando se trataba de botear la inocente pelota.

–¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó Boomer, dejando la bolsa con los vegetales sobre ese viejo carrete de cable que robaron de una construcción para usarlo de mesa.

Brick tomó la pelota en sus manos y la apretó lo más fuerte que pudo, antes de volver a hacerla rebotar contra el piso, terminando de caer sobre las frazadas que habían apilado en un rincón.

–Cuando peleábamos con las chicas esas, ¿alguna vez vieron si ellas tenían alguna clase de herida?

La pregunta del pelirrojo los dejó algo anonadados, no entendían a qué vino esa clase de pregunta, mucho menos hubieron pensado que Brick era capaz de pensar en ellas.

–Creo que Buttercup tenía rasmillones en los codos y rodillas –dijo Boomer, mirando a Butch–. Si no me equivoco, era la única que siempre veía con alguna clase de herida.

–Sí –dijo Butch–, las otras nunca parecían tener rasguños… Hasta que nos poníamos a pelear y terminábamos peores que ellas.

–Si sus cuerpos son como los nuestros –decía Brick–, las heridas no deberían durarles demasiado, ¿no?

–No –dijo Butch–, no debería… Brick, ¿en qué estás pensando?

–Escuchas la radio frecuentemente, ¿verdad? –preguntó, a lo que el moreno asintió–. ¿Las peleas de ellas tienen algún tipo de violencia física de por medio?

–No he escuchado que hayan estado en una especie de pelea física con algún maleante –Butch acercó la radio a su oído, cambiando las noticias por algo de música.

–¿Por qué tanto interés? –preguntó Boomer–. No solemos preocuparnos de esas…

–Blossom tenía… marcas en sus brazos.

Ambos chicos estuvieron en silencio un par de segundos, tratando de entender el punto de su hermano.

–¿Se corta? –preguntó Butch.

–No, eran moretones –respondió, rápido, Brick, mientras arremangaba su manga, dejando ver su brazo y las pecas que se podían apreciar en él, mientras que con su otra mano, la colocaba sobre–, como si fuese un agarrón… Un forcejeo.

–Puede que haya sido debido a un conflicto con un ladrón –dijo Boomer, encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia–. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

Brick no había considerado aquella posibilidad, Boomer tenía razón, pudo haber sido un forcejeo con un ladrón. Suspiró, extrañamente aliviado, llamando la atención de sus hermanos, que se miraron extrañados y algo asqueados.

–Esperen un momento –chasqueó los dedos, se volteó hacia ellos–. De ser así, ¿por qué quería ocultar sus brazos?

–¿Qué intentas insinuar? –preguntó Butch.

–De momento nada, no pienso hacerlo hasta tener sospechas más claras o bien, una seguridad absoluta de lo que estoy pensando –afirmó Brick.

.

.

.

Blossom miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño de la escuela, había lavado su cara y ahora la secaba con las toallas de papel que sacó del dispensador. No ocupaba maquillaje, así que por eso no se había preocupado, en lo absoluto, pero sí estaba preocupada por sus pómulos y su nariz, no quería que se notaran rojizos a causa del llanto.

La llamada de Dexter la dejó muy mal…

Muy mal.

" _¿Y te cuesta mucho posponer tu estudio? Soy tu novio, y esta es una ocasión especial para mí"_.

Volvió a abrir el grifo para lavar sus manos, quitando los restos de papel mojado.

 _"No empieces con su sentimentalismo. Puedes estudiar en otro momento, te recuerdo que tu novio soy yo_ ".

Cerró el grifo.

 _"Ya me cansé, de seguro están poniendo esa excusa estúpida de tu estudio para no acompañarme, solo porque no fui al pasado baile de la escuela contigo. De seguro sigues resentida por esa mierda. Voy a pasar por ti el viernes a la siete, que te quede claro. Y te pido, por favor, que no te tardes"_.

Sonó la campana que daba por finalizado el receso, dio un pequeño golpe de puño a un costado del lavabo y salió del baño, yendo directamente a clases.

Las marcas en sus brazos ya no dolían, pero seguían presentes. Se había encargado de ocultarlas muy bien, pero estaba más que segura que los Rowdyruff Boys las habían visto.

Ese día, cuando llegó a casa, sus hermanas se dieron cuenta de las marcas, ella les restó importancia, dando a entender que fue por el forcejeo con el hombre. Claro que le creyeron.

Entró a su clase de cálculo, un poco tarde, sí, pero el profesor no le puso ningún reclamo, la dejó entrar sin represalias. Un poco más avanzada la clase, el citófono del salón empezó a sonar, y todos sabían que cuando eso pasaba y una Powerpuff estaba en el salón, había un noventa y nueve por ciento de que se tratase de una llamada de la línea directa.

Esta vez no fue la excepción.

–Encárgate de resolver los ejercicios, ¿sí? –le dijo el hombre de gafas que impartía la clase.

–Sí, profesor –respondió antes de salir del salón.

Empezó a acelerar el paso, tratando de seguir las reglas que se habían impuesto en la escuela –tenían prohibido volar y usar sus poderes, además de que se había estipulado que ningún estudiante tenía permitido correr en los pasillos–, todo con llegar rápido a la oficina del director, donde se encontraba la línea directa.

Le pareció extraño no ver a ninguna de sus hermanas.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina del director, y solo vio que la secretaria, esa mujer que siempre llevaba el cabello atado en un bollo, estaba presente en el lugar, con la línea directa descolgada. Alzó la vista al verla entrar y le sonrió.

–El alcalde esté esperando –dijo, mientras Blossom tomaba el teléfono.

–Gracias –le dijo a la mujer–. Alcalde, ¿qué sucede?

– _Blossom, ¿podrías venir a mi oficina, por favor? Hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar urgentemente contigo._

–De inmediato, señor.

Se despidió rápidamente y salió de las dependencias de la escuela. Al estar fuera, pudo darse el lujo de acortar camino y volar. Se trataba de un asunto urgente, ¿no?

Fue recibida por su madre, quien le abrió la puerta –luego de darle un cálido beso en la mejilla, lo que hacía siempre que veía a cualquiera de sus hijas– y le permitió el paso a la oficina del alcalde.

–Nos vemos en casa, mamá –le dijo a Sara.

–Por supuesto, cielo –respondió la mujer, volviendo a sus asuntos del papeleo.

Entró a la oficina del alcalde y lo primero que vio, fue a aquella anciana que fue salvada por los Rowdyruff Boy's.

–Usted… señora Diane –dijo Blossom, la aludida sonrió.

–Me alegra mucho volver a verte, querida.

No se quedaron en la alcaldía, de hecho, en ese momento la mujer se había puesto de pie, dispuesta a irse, ya que no tenía por qué importunar el deber administrativo que tenía el Alcalde en ese momento… Considerando que, la razón por la que había estado buscando a Blossom, era algo que solo ellas sabían, y no podían dejar que _nadie_ más lo supiera.

La señora insistió en invitarla a tomar un té a su casa, de todos modos, ya estaba fuera de la escuela, por un llamado del alcalde, la excusa perfecta jamás inventada antes; tampoco quería estar en la escuela, no se sentía anímicamente bien para ello.

La casa de la señora Diane estaba lejos de ser una casa pequeña, eso no quería decir que podría ser considerada una mansión. En la sala de estar, tenía las paredes llenas de fotos de quienes eran sus familiares, por el notorio parecido que tenían entre ellos, salvo que el cuadro más grande era una foto en blanco y negro, donde aparecía una pareja recién casada. La mujer de cabello aparentemente claro estaba siendo abrazada por el hombre de bigote, más alto que ella; ambos, tenían una enorme sonrisa en su foto. Recordó la foto de sus padres, y la sonrisa sofisticada que tenían ambos, parecía un detalle a comparar, como si eso significara que unos estaban más felices que otros al contraer matrimonio.

Descartó esa idea rotundamente, después de todo, cada uno sabe cómo posa en sus fotos.

Mientras Diane volvía de la cocina, y Blossom esperaba sentada en el sofá, mirando la fotografía, no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella, posando igual que Diane. Podría ser una clase de fantasía, sí, pero era una fantasía que, incluso con el pasar de los años, no se ha ido de su mente; le gustaría casarse. El problema de esa idea, era cuando se imaginaba casándose con su actual novio, Dexter.

Apretó los puños, suspiró, intentando relajarse.

Diane llegó a la sala y le ofreció la taza, que fue recibida por la pelirroja.

–¿Cuál es la urgencia, señora Diane? –preguntó Blossom–. ¿El hombre volvió a atacarla?

–Oh, no, no, eso no –sonrió la mujer, se quitó las gafas para poder dar un sorbo a su té, antes de seguir hablándole–, es solo que, quiero saber si sabes dónde puedo encontrar a los jóvenes que me ayudaron ese día.

.

.

.

Blossom sobrevolaba la superficie de Townsville, tratando de encontrar a alguno de esos chicos apestosos. No podía creer que lo pedido por Diane, fuera encontrar a los chicos y pedirles que fueran a su casa. Y lo que es peor, ella tenía que ser la mediadora entre ellos. No soportaba la idea de volver a verlos.

Pero, increíblemente, no tenía miedo alguno de dejar a la mujer en mano de esos chicos, después de todos, ellos la salvaron, ¿no?

Ya estaba llegando casi al límite de Townsville y el mismo bosque que estaba junto a la ciudad, donde solía vivir un villano bastante desagradable, cuando distingue una cabellera rubia muy particular.

Boomer caminaba, solo con una remera azul –al menos solo eso podía ver la chica–, cargando un par de bolsas plásticas. Blossom empezó a descender, siguiendo al chico a una cierta distancia. Parecía estar tarareando, en sus bolsas había paquetes de goma espuma, con lo que parecía comida.

Pensó en que debía ir y acercarse a él, pero prefirió seguirlo y ver a dónde era, exactamente, el lugar al que se dirigía. No recorrió mucho, debido a que el bosque tenía una cierta distancia del camino marcada, que era hasta la zona en que se permitía adentrarse –si no querías tener problemas con Fuzzy Lumpkins–, por lo que a mitad del camino, dobló hacia la izquierda, en un camino que ya parecía estar formándose, debido a las recurrentes pisadas que dejaban los chicos.

Blossom fue capaz de ver aquella casa, levantada con materiales sobrantes de las construcciones, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad dentro de ella, al imaginarse que esa ha sido la casa de esos tres muchachos desde que se alejaron de Mojo Jojo. Boomer ya había entrado, y Blossom fue capaz de aterrizar, con sumo cuidado para no llamar tanto la atención.

¿Qué debía decirles? Fácil, solo tenía que darles el mensaje de la señora Diane. Pero ¿cómo? Es posible que se lo tomaran a mal… que se lo tomaran de _muy_ mala manera.

Y no, no era conveniente eso.

Mordía su labio y daba ciertos brinquitos a causa del nerviosismo. Estaba increíblemente nerviosa, solo por tener que hablar con ellos… ¡eso no era algo muy importante! Ahí es donde se daba cuenta de su error. Esto sí era importante y…

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La voz demandante de Butch retumbó en su cabeza, sacándola de sus pensamientos y poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

 _Mierda_ , pensó.

Escuchó unas voces tras él y no se hicieron esperar en hacer aparición los otros dos. Brick fue el más sorprendido al verla, pero Butch era el único que mantenía el ceño fruncido.

–No hemos hecho nada –dijo Boomer.

–Sí, rosadita –espetó Butch–, así que dinos qué diablos viniste a hacer por estos lugares. ¿Acaso tú y tus hermanas piensan emboscarnos y mandarnos a algún reformatorio?

–Butch, por un demonio, cállate –exigió Brick, dando unos pasos por delante de Butch, haciéndolo enojar un poco–. ¿Qué se te ofrece? Porque si creíste que podrías quedarte a tomar el té, estás equivocada. No contamos con esos lujos, con suerte podemos ofrecerte un vaso de agua.

–No vine para recibir un poco de hospitalidad de su parte –respondió Blossom–, simplemente quiero traerles un recado.

–¿Recado? –preguntó Boomer–. ¿De quién?

Brick dio un par de pasos hacia ella, pero Blossom retrocedió, demostrando que estaba un poco asustada.

–No te vamos a hacer daño –dijo Brick–, ¿por qué te alejas?

–Nada –se apresuró a decir–, nada. Uhm… Solo tengo que darles el mensaje y encargarme de que no le van a hacer nada…

–Y ahora de qué hablas –dijo Butch–. Te pediría que hables con claridad.

–La señora que ustedes salvaron, el otro día –Blossom tartamudeaba, llamando la atención de los tres chicos–, la señora Diane, fue a mi escuela a buscarme. Hablando con ella, me pidió que los buscara y les pasara su dirección. Dijo que tiene ganas de agradecerle el haberla salvado.

Ninguno de los chicos respondió, pero dos esperaban que uno hablara por ellos, como siempre hacía.

–No es necesario.

La respuesta de Brick fue tan tajante, que Blossom se puso algo incómoda.

–No sé si ella lo ve desde el punto de vista de necesidad –los tres se confundieron por aquello–. Quiero decir, que ella ya cumplió con su parte al declarar que yo la salvé, tal vez ahora espere que ustedes cumplan su parte y acepten sus gracias, de la forma en que ella quiera.

Intercambiaron miradas, algo dudosas y demás, como si estuvieran considerando la propuesta, pero no sabría decir si consideraban aceptarla o rechazarla.

–Por si les interesa –volvió a decir Blossom, quien se hubo relajado de un segundo a otro, para la sorpresa de los chicos–, Diane vive a dos cuadras de la alcaldía, una calle antes del barrio japonés. Es un condominio privado, simplemente toquen el timbre del 1984, ella les contestará y les abrirá. Ustedes pueden rechazarla personalmente, si lo hago yo, puede ser considerado como que jamás les entregué el mensaje.

No dijo más y emprendió el vuelo.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que Blossom les envió el recado, y dos desde que habían conseguido el trabajo –oficialmente–, por lo que ahora mismo, estaban terminando su turno en el restaurante, del cual solían recibir las sobras.

La señora Diane, no era una señora con un particular poder económico, sin embargo, sus hijos sí tenían cierto poder, al trabajar para el imperio de los Morebucks, estaban designados para distintas áreas administrativas de las acciones. Uno de sus hijos, al enterarse del asunto, les ofreció trabajo de limpiadores y lavaplatos en el restaurante, como también el otro hijo les aseguró, conseguirles un apartamento en los edificios comunitarios que estaban por construir.

Se habían negado, no crean que no, pero debido a la insistencia de Diane, tuvieron que aceptar.

–¿Sigues pensando que es mala idea? –dijo Boomer, mientras se quitaba el overol que usaba para limpiar–. Yo siento que… la ayuda de esa señora nos puede servir para volver…

–No me estoy arrepintiendo de nada –dijo Brick–. Es solo que me puse a pensar en algo.

–Oh, Dios, se va a acabar el mundo –comentó Butch.

–Creo que podemos lograr devolverle este gesto a la señora Diane y su familia –dijo Brick, ignorando el comentario de su hermano–. Podríamos estudiar algo, no lo sé…

–Un taller mecánico –dijo Boomer–. Podríamos estudiar bien sobre el tema, y montar nuestro propio taller mecánico.

Dejaron el tema hasta ahí y salieron del restaurante.

En ese momento, a una distancia de no más de tres calles, por las que debían pasar para llegar al bosque –los departamentos estaban en construcción, por lo que seguían viviendo en esa humilde propiedad que llamaban hogar–, se alzaba un elegante salón de eventos, donde una reunión de académicos se estaba llevando a cabo.

La gente de la reunión se enfrascaba en una armoniosa conversación sobre el gran logro que había conseguido Dexter, al ser invitado a participar de una Conferencia Nacional, siendo el miembro más joven en formar parte. La etiqueta y el roce social eran fundamentales para no terminar aislado, bebiendo una copa de espumante y mirando la hora para planear un escape de lo más discreto.

El caso de Blossom, era fingir que estaba feliz y cómoda, mientras Dexter, aquel joven alto y pelirrojo con gafas de un buen parecido, no la soltaba del brazo y la hacía caminar al lugar que él dirigiera.

–¿Puedes cambiar esa maldita expresión en tu rostro? –dijo Dexter, en un susurro.

–¿Cómo quieres que esté? –preguntó, zafándose del agarre y cubriendo su brazo con la pañoleta rosa que usaba, a juego con el vestido blanco con rosa que le hizo usar–. Me obligaste a venir a este lugar, ni siquiera entendiste que…

–Santo cielo –bufó–, ¿vas a empezar con ese dramatismo de nuevo?

–No es dramatismo, es cosa de respeto. Yo…

No la dejó hablar, porque la agarró fuerte de la muñeca y la sacó del salón, hacia el jardín principal. Era tarde y ya nadie debía llegar, por lo que parecía el lugar más apropiado para hablar sin ser escuchados por alguien que importase.

–Suéltame –dijo Blossom.

–¿Tú me quieres?

–Sí –respondió, en un susurro, entrecerrando sus ojos por la fuerza que estaba aplicando él–, sí te quiero.

–Entonces ¿qué problema tienes? –la soltó con brusquedad–. Solo es un rato, ¿no? ¿Por qué no me puedes acompañar? ¿Tanto es tu resentimiento?

–No se trata de resentimiento, Dexter –empezó a decir–. Es solo… Es solo que no entiendes que yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

–¿Estudiar es más importante que estar con tu novio?

–Para ti, estudiar sí era más importante que pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo –dijo Blossom, sintiendo que la adrenalina de su cuerpo subía más y más.

–Son cosas distintas. Lo tuyo es estudio para la escuela, en cambio, lo mío son estudios de prestigio –dijo Dexter, echándose un poco para atrás.

–Claro, era tan irrelevante pasar tiempo conmigo, que por eso tuviste que meterte con esa colega tuya, ¿no? Porque ella sí que tenía la disponibilidad suficiente para todas tus mierdas.

–No ocupes ese lenguaje conmigo –volvió a agarrarla de los brazos, forcejeando un poco–. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? No soy uno de esos villanos a los que puedes restregarles en la cara sus fechorías.

–¿Y por eso tengo que dejar que me trates de esa manera? Soy tu novia…

–¡Por eso mismo! –gritó–. ¡Eres mi puta novia! ¡Debes estar conmigo cuando yo te lo diga!

–¿Qué clase de persona eres, Dexter? –se asustó Blossom, a tal punto de empezar a dar unos pasos hacia atrás–. ¿Por qué eres tan violento?

–Porque es vulnerable ante la frustración.

Blossom se volteó y vio que Brick se dirigía hacia ellos, entrando como si nada al recinto, seguido por sus hermanos. Era difícil decidir quién tenía la peor expresión en su rostro, ya que parecían muy molestos.

–¿Y ustedes, criminales, qué hacen por aquí? Voy a llamar a seguridad –dijo Dexter, frunciendo el ceño y acomodando las gafas sobre su nariz.

–¿Nos acabas de decir criminales? –dijo Brick, llegando hasta la altura de Blossom, colocó una mano en el vientre de ella y presionó un poco, solo para que se hiciera más para atrás–. ¿Nosotros somos los criminales?

–¡Por supuesto que son ustedes los criminales! –chilló Dexter–. ¿A quién más me puedo referir?

–¿No eres lo suficientemente inteligente? –desafió Brick, remangando su suéter–. Dime, ¿quién es el que estaba agrediéndola? ¿Tú o nosotros?

–¿Por qué no mejor regresan al basural del que vinieron? Este no es lugar para…

Pero Dexter no siguió hablando, no porque se haya callado, es que Brick le plantó un puñetazo en el rostro tan fuerte que lo hizo caer.

–Aprende a respetar a una mujer, más si es tu novia –se giró hacia ella–. ¿Estás bien? –ella asintió, por lo que Brick volvió su atención a Dexter–. Ahora dime, hombrecito, ¿qué se siente ser golpeado por un hombre?

–No eres un hombre, eres un maleante.

–No, viejo, el maleante eres tú –dijo Boomer, tomando a Blossom de los hombros–. Hemos estado escuchándote todo este rato, esperando el momento exacto para actuar.

–A fin de cuentas –intervino Butch–, resultó que no aguantamos tanto, viniendo de una rata como tú, lo único que nos quedaba por hacer, era resignarnos y patearte el trasero –se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de Blossom, quitándole el pañuelo, ya que solo estorbaba.

–Lárguense de aquí –dijo Dexter, sobando su mandíbula–. ¡Ustedes tres no son bienvenidos!

–De seguro queremos seguir aquí –dijo Brick–. No vale la pena perder nuestro valioso tiempo en un lugar tan desagradable como este… Menos si tú estás presente. Eres de la peor lacra del planeta.

Dexter se puso de pie, al momento exacto en que Brick se acercaba a Blossom y, con cuidado, ponía una mano sobre su espalda para escoltarla fuera del recinto.

–Bloss –llamó–, ¿adónde carajos piensas que vas?

La pelirroja se tensó, apretó la cremallera de la chaqueta de Butch, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para ningún chico. Sin embargo, los miró y susurró: _esperen_. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta la altura de Dexter.

–Quítate esa cosa, debemos quemarla –dijo Dexter, antes de cerrar los ojos, debido al escupitajo que Blossom le dio.

–Ni sueñes que voy a volver a entrar. Tampoco sueñes que volveremos a ser novios. No quiero estar con un abusivo como tú.

–Abusivo –sonrió sarcástico–. ¿Yo soy el abusivo?

–Sí –las lágrimas amenazaban con querer salir, pero ella no iba a permitir quebrarse frente a alguien que no lo merece–, eres un maldito abusivo. No vales más mi tiempo. Vete a la mierda.

No quiso perder ni un segundo más y salió del recinto, siendo escoltada por los Rowdyruff Boys, sin saber que uno en especial, estaba aguantando unas enormes ganas de dar media vuelta y terminar por moler a golpes a Dexter.

.

.

.

En la historia actual…

Nadie le creería si ella contara que sufrió de violencia en su pasada relación con Dexter, todos se lo esperarían de Brick, por ser un excriminal, aunque lo siguiesen tratando como un criminal de tomo y lomo.

Blossom se preguntaba, cada día, cómo sería si le creyeran que esos moretones fueron provocados por el mismo Dexter y no cualquier enemigo al que se enfrentara.

Se preguntaba, cada día, cómo sería si supieran que quienes la salvaron de seguir siendo una víctima de violencia, fueron esos tres chicos, cuando intervinieron, y ella logró sacar el valor necesario para renunciar a una relación que le hacía tan mal.

Se preguntaba, cada día, cómo sería si se enteraran, que la relación con Brick no empezó como algo meramente carnal, sino que se basó en la compresión y ayuda mutua…

Una ayuda que, hasta el día de hoy, sigue pensando que está en deuda.

Este día, era especial, porque se iba a brindar una nueva cena en su casa, sin embargo, a diferencia de las otras cenas con etiqueta, esta vez, era algo más parecido a una fiesta casual. No era necesario que usase vestido, por lo que optó por unos jeans algo rasgados y una blusa roja que dejaba a la vista parte de su ombligo –y de la perforación que tenía en él.

–¿Vendrá por ti? –preguntó Sara, mientras terminaba de cepillar el cabello de Blossom.

–Cerca de la media noche –respondió Blossom, como si nada, ignorando las miradas acusadoras de sus dos hermanas, también presentes en la habitación.

–Bueno, es un tiempo prudente –dijo Sara, con cierta ternura.

–Mamá, no me digas que estás de acuerdo con la idea de Blossom y el maleante ese –dijo Buttercup, abotonando su camisa blanca.

–Butter tiene razón –dijo Bubbles, colocándose la falda marrón–, mamá, ese tipo es un maleante y no debería estar relacionado, en lo absoluto, con alguna de nosotras…

–Niñas –dijo Sara–, ya basta.

–Déjalas, mamá –dijo Blossom, entregándole el lazo, con el que quería amarrar su cabello–.Ya estoy acostumbrada.

–Claro, acostumbrada a estar saliendo con un criminal mientras estudias Leyes –dijo Buttercup, a lo que Bubbles asintió.

Buttercup y Bubbles salieron de la habitación, raudas, sin decir absolutamente nada. Para Blossom ya era normal, siempre tomaban esa clase de actitud cuando tocaban el tema de Brick, al parecer eran muy sensibles a ese tema.

Algo que Blossom no terminaba por entender.

–Bloss –llamó Sara, luego de acomodar el lazo–, deja que hable un poco contigo, ¿sí? –la chica asintió–. Pero, por favor, quiero que escuches.

–Claro, mamá, ¿de qué se trata?

–Tu padre y yo –se sentó en la cama–, no es que estemos en desacuerdo de tu relación con él, aunque no lo conozcamos, podemos darnos cuenta de que tú estás muy feliz con él, de hecho, tienes un mayor brillo en los ojos desde que empezaste a salir con él.

–Ajá…

–Es decir… Te ves más viva.

–¿Cuál es el punto?

–Que te cuides.

–Tomo todas las precauciones necesarias, en todo sentido…

–Blossom –llamó, con un tono algo más severo–, dime, ¿estás segura de que ese muchacho ya no es un criminal como lo fue en un pasado?

"–Piensa de esta manera, ¿qué pasa si recibes un llamado por robo, y te das cuenta de que el ladrón era un anciano que solo sustraía provisiones para llegar a fin de mes, debido a que el dinero no le alcanza?

–Es un caso difícil… De todas maneras, no tiene por qué robar…

–¿Sabes que las pensiones para jubilados es demasiado baja? ¿Y sabes, también, que gran parte de esas jubilaciones van destinadas a los remedios y tratamientos médicos que deben tener los ancianos? Sabes eso, ¿no?

–¿Quieres decirme que tú consideras que ese robo es justo?

–No es que sea justo, ya aprendí que ningún robo es justo, pero considero que las represalias para el anciano no son justas. A fin de cuentas, todo termina siendo un _horror_ del sistema".

No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel recuerdo.

"–¿Tu estilo de vida es hacer grafitis de tu descontento social?

–Llamo más la atención.

–¿Estás seguro? –se sentó junto a él, frente a la fogata que tenían prendida, recibiendo la frazada que le estaba entregando.

–Claro, mucha gente ve los grafitis, ya sea para criticarlos o para intentar descifrar lo que dicen.

–Puede que tengas razón.

–Podría hacer uno, aludiendo al bajo acceso a la educación –decía, sobando su barbilla–, y también podría hacer otro, aludiendo a lo linda que te ves cuando sonríes."

Relamió sus labios antes de morder el inferior.

–Sí, mamá –dijo Blossom–. Estoy muy segura. Solo confía en mí, ¿sí?

–Confío en ti… Solo que él…

–Yo confío en él –aseguró, poniéndose de pie y tomando ambas manos de su madre–. Quédate tranquila. Algún día, les contaré a ti y a papá cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero eso pasará cuando Brick realmente se gane la confianza de ustedes. Si se gana su confianza, mis hermanas lograrán entender también.

–¿Prometes que me contarás?

–Sí, mamá, lo prometo.

.

.

.

La noche avanzaba y el patio de la residencia Utonium estaba llena de gente, compartiendo tragos, mientras que otros estaban reunidos junto a la mesa donde estaba la comida –que parecía no acabarse jamás.

Blossom estaba junto a sus hermanas. A pesar de que se habían molestado, se les pasaba luego, muy luego, por tanto, ahora se divertían grabando videos y subiéndolos a redes sociales, mostrando lo bien que lo estaban pasando.

–¿Johnny no vendrá? –preguntó Blossom a Buttercup, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–Volvimos a discutir –se encogió de hombros–. Es que ese chico no entiende que yo tengo mi espacio, y que debe darme tiempo.

–Ah, lo entiendo –dijo Blossom–. Está muy bien, debes hacer valer tu tiempo.

–Obvio –sonrió Buttercup, echando su oscuro cabello hacia atrás.

–Estoy segura de que se le pasará pronto el enojo –dijo Bubbles–. Cuando eso suceda, todo estará bien entre ustedes.

El celular en el bolsillo trasero de Blossom empezó a sonar y cuando lo sacó, la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, contrarrestó el ceño fruncido que tenían Buttercup y Bubbles en sus rostros.

–Diga –dijo Blossom.

– _¿Bebé? Estamos afuera._

–De acuerdo. Dame un momento para despedirme de mis padres, ¿sí?

– _Todo el que quieras, te esperamos_.

Colgó la llamada, y lo primero que vio fue a sus hermanas, molestas, obviamente. Pero solo les sonrió y las abrazó, besándola, a cada una, en su mejilla.

–¿No quieren acompañarnos?

–No –dijo Bubbles–, al menos yo no.

–Yo tampoco –dijo Buttercup.

–Bueno –se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír–, yo llegaré mañana en la mañana.

–Cuídate –dijeron ambas a coro.

Blossom fue en busca de sus padres, para despedirse. Ambos le pidieron que se cuidara y que llamara cuando ya estuviese regresando a casa. Blossom no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz cuando sus padres demostraban preocupación, incluso sabiendo que era una súper-heroína.

Tomó el bolso con ropa de cambio que había dejado en la sala, sus llaves y salió de su hogar. Frente a su casa, había muchos autos estacionados, pero solo uno estaba justo frente a la entrada, en donde se podía ver a tres personas.

Butch hizo sonar el claxon, a lo que Blossom negó con la cabeza. Caminó hasta el automóvil, siendo recibida por su novio, que abría la puerta del asiento trasero con una pequeña reverencia.

–Señorita Utonium, buenas noches –dijo Brick.

–¡No actúes de esa forma! –rio Blossom, quitándole la gorra.

–Oye, mi gorra –se irguió y entró al auto, luego de que la chica lo hiciera–. Vamos, dámela.

–Qué tal, chicos –saludó, ignorando los ruegos de su novio.

–¿Estás lista para pasar una noche de desmadre? –preguntó Boomer, sentado de copiloto.

–Por supuesto –dijo Blossom–. Supongo que Brick será el conductor designado.

–Blossom, nena, mi gorra, por favor. Y no, no soy yo. Eso lo decidiremos cuando estemos en casa de Mitchelson.

Blossom accedió a entregarle la gorra, acto seguido, Brick se la colocó y se apresuró en abrazar a su novia, recibiendo un tierno beso en los labios de su parte.

–Son mi pareja favorita –dijo Butch, mirándolos desde el retrovisor–. Maldición, ¡Blossom! ¡Dile a tu hermana Buttercup que yo soy un muy buen partido para ella!

–No puedo ayudarte –decía, pasando un brazo por el abdomen de Brick–, debes demostrarlo.

–Tonto –le dijo Boomer.

El tema de conversación, pasó a ser irrelevante, al menos por un momento, para Blossom, ya que solo estaba pensando en lo suave que era el tacto de Brick, a pesar de tener la mano considerablemente rasposa, debido al trabajo.

Se le quedó mirando por un momento, admirando su perfil, su sonrisa, la forma en que sus labios se movían cuando hablaba… Se quedó algo hipnotizada, cuando él también clavó su mirada en ella, antes de inclinarse para volver a besarla.

Si Brick era considerado un criminal, entonces ella estaba irremediablemente enamorada de un maldito criminal.

¿Qué piensan hacer contra eso?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Respondiendo review(s):**

 **savirofreedom:** ¡Muchas gracias! Bueno... quise dejar el detalle de la relación pasada con Dexter para este capítulo, así también podía contar cómo fue que la relación entre Brick y Blossom surgió, ya sabes. Espero te hay gustado, muchas, muchas gracias por leer.

 **Esme-Joycy09:** Graciasss. Espero te haya gustado el final :).

 **Eris:** ¡Muchas graciasss! Ouch, no pude decirte qué les depara para más adelante, pero si te pones a pensar, y si me preguntas a mí, mi humilde –y venenosa– opinión, es posible que las otras PPG's se darán cuenta de que los RRB's no son tan malos; la verdad es que no lo sé, tendría que escribir otra historia para eso, y no tengo tiempo. Con la universidad, con suerte me queda tiempo para respirar. Me hiciste sonrojar, con eso de que "escribo maravilloso", creo que también te amo, jajajaja.

 **maestro jedi:** Disculpa la intriga, pero la historia requería provocar eso en los lectores. Espero haya aclarado tus dudas, y... ¡espero te haya gustado este final! Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Xion-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero te haya gustado la historia.

.

.

Y aquí el final de esta historia. Ah, creo que empezaré a usar –de nuevo– mi página en facebook por si quieren saber cuándo actualizaré o por qué me tardé en actualizar. También pueden mandarme su recado ahí... lo que sea que quieran.

La página es "Floor Violeetta FF" (pueden irse a mi perfil, ahí encontrarán el link), así que si siguen alguna de mis historias y quieren saber por qué no he actualizado, tienen todo el derecho de ir a esa página y reclamarme y EXIGIRME una explicación por mi irresponsabilidad.

Pido disculpas si alguien se sintió ofendido/a por el tema de la violencia en una relación de pareja; en mi parecer, lo abordé muy superficialmente, pero es porque no me siento capaz de escribir algo de esa índole, no aún, no en este fandom ni en ninguno, en realidad. De todos modos, disculpen.

Fin del comunicado, gracias por leer la historia.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
